RF hybrid assemblies comprise circuit devices or components, which are internally embedded within the RF hybrid assemblies, and hermetically sealed field replaceable pins which comprise glass seal structures which effectively define electrical connections or interfaces between the internally embedded circuit components or devices and external coaxial connectors under hermetically sealed conditions so as to prevent the internally embedded circuit components or devices from being exposed to any corrosive elements which may be present within the ambient environment. Coaxial cables are adapted to be connected to the coaxial connectors so as to effectively be electrically connected to the circuit components or devices internally embedded within the RF hybrid assemblies, however, when a multiplicity of coaxial cables are to be electrically connected to the RF hybrid assemblies in order to electrically connect such coaxial cables to the circuit components or devices internally embedded within the RF hybrid assemblies, each one of the coaxial cables is adapted to be connected to a respective one of the plurality of hermetically sealed field replaceable pins of the RF hybrid assemblies by means of coaxial connectors which are individually mounted upon single-pin or standard RF field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures. More particularly, as can best be appreciated from FIG. 1, a conventional RF hybrid assembly is disclosed and is generally indicated by the reference character 10, and as can best be appreciated from FIG. 2, a plurality of circuit devices or components 12, only one of which is illustrated, are internally embedded within the RF hybrid assembly 10. A plurality of hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14, 14 are mounted upon an external wall surface 16 of the RF hybrid assembly 10 and project or extend internally within the RF hybrid assembly 10 so as to be electrically connected to each one of the circuit devices or components 12. In this manner, the plurality of hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14,14 effectively provide externally accessible electrical connections to the particular circuit device or component 12.
Continuing further, in order to in fact conventionally achieve electrical connections to each one of the circuit devices or components 12 internally embedded within the RF hybrid assembly 10, through means of respective ones of the plurality of hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14,14, a suitable coaxial electrical connector 18, to which a coaxial cable, not shown, is to be connected, is integrally incorporated upon a separate standard field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structure 20. It is seen that each one of the standard field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 has a substantially elongated, elliptical or oval-shaped configuration, and that the coaxial electrical connector 18 is mounted upon the respective one of the standard field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 at a central region thereof. In addition, a pair of hexagonal-head threaded fasteners 22,22 are adapted to be inserted through opposite end portions of each one of the standard field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 so as to fixedly mount the standard field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 upon, for example, the external wall surface 16 of the RF hybrid assembly 10.
In this manner, it can be appreciated that each one of the standard field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 effectively defines a standard single-pin RF field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structure, and that once the electrical connections are in fact made between each one of the coaxial electrical connectors 18 and the corresponding one of the hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14, the integrity of the electrical connection, defined between each coaxial cable, not shown, and the particular ones of the hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14 of the circuit device or component 12, will be able to be preserved despite external forces which may be impressed upon the coaxial cables electrically connected to the coaxial electrical connectors 18. It is lastly noted, as can best be appreciated from FIG. 2, that the RF hybrid assembly 10 also has a mounting bracket 24 integrally formed upon a side wall portion 26 thereof whereby the RF hybrid assembly 10 can be fixedly secured upon a suitable support surface or within a suitable RF hybrid assembly housing, not shown, by means of an additional hexagonal-head fastener 26. Each one of the aforenoted standard single-pin RF field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 has of course been satisfactory from the viewpoint of reliably securing the coaxial cables and their respective coaxial electrical connectors 18 upon the RF hybrid assembly 10 such that the coaxial cables and their respective coaxial electrical connectors 18 can assuredly be connected to the hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14 of the circuit device or component 12. It can readily be appreciated, however, that when each one of the standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 is mounted in its normal horizontal orientation upon one of the external wall surfaces 16 of the RF hybrid assembly 10 as illustrated within FIG. 1, each one of the standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 will exhibit a predetermined laterally or horizontally oriented width dimension.
More particularly, in view of the fact that each one of the coaxial electrical connectors 18 is disposed at the central region of each one of the standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20, and correspondingly, in view of the additional fact that the pair of threaded fasteners 22,22 are disposed within the opposite end portions of each one of the standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20, then it is readily apparent that each one of the coaxial electrical connectors 18 is disposed a significant or substantial distance from each oppositely disposed external end portion of its standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structure 20. Accordingly, when, for example, a pair of standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 are to be disposed in an adjacent, side-by-side, abutting array or arrangement so as to enable the coaxial cables and the coaxial connectors 18 of the pair of standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 to mate with the various hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14 of different circuit devices or components 12, the minimum center-to-center distance defined between the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18 is even more significant or substantial, or in other words, is, in fact, equal to twice the distance defined between one of the coaxial electrical connectors 18 and one of the oppositely disposed end portions of any one of the standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20.
Therefore it is to be appreciated still further that such center-to-center distance defined between the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18 disposed upon the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, and abutting standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 will necessarily dictate the minimum center-to-center distance that can be defined between the hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14 of the various circuit devices or components 12. Viewed from a different perspective, the provision or disposition of the various circuit devices or components 12, and the provision or disposition of the hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14 operatively associated therewith, internally within the RF hybrid assembly 10 must correspond to the disposition of the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18 disposed upon the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, and abutting standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20. Therefore, the provision or disposition of the various circuit devices or components 12, and the provision or disposition of the hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14 operatively associated therewith, internally within the RF hybrid assembly 10 cannot be achieved in a relatively compact manner. Accordingly, the various RF hybrid assemblies 10 will necessarily exhibit predeterminedly large size, volume, and spatial parameters or characteristics whereby the location or accommodation of such RF hybrid assemblies 10 within predetermined spatial requirements or housings becomes problematic.
In an attempt to rectify the aforenoted spatial problems comprising the center-to-center distance defined between the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, and abutting standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20, it has been proposed to mount the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 at predetermined angles with respect to each other so as to effectively alter the resulting center-to-center distance defined between the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20, 20. As can readily be appreciated from FIGS. 2 and 3, the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 may be disposed at an angle of, for example, 45° with respect to each other, either in an abutting or non-abutting relationship, such that the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18,18, disposed upon the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20, will not only be disposed within the same horizontal plane so as to be capable of electrically mating with the pair of hermetically sealed field replaceable pins 14,14 of the RF hybrid assembly 10, but in addition, the center-to-center distance defined between the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18,18 will be less than the center-to-center distance defined between the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18,18 when the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, and abutting standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 are disposed in their horizontal orientation as disclosed within FIG. 1.
As a further alternative, the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 may be disposed in a substantially vertical or 90° orientation with respect to each other, either in an abutting or non-abutting relationship, whereby, again, not only will the coaxial electrical connectors 18,18 of the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 be disposed within the same horizontal plane so as to be capable of electrically mating with the pair of hermetic-ally sealed field replaceable pins 14,14 of the RF hybrid assembly 10, but in addition, the center-to-center distance defined between the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18,18 will be less than the center-to-center distance defined between the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18,18 when the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, and abutting standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 are disposed in their horizontal orientation as disclosed within FIG. 1. While the aforenoted 45° angularly oriented, or 90° vertically oriented, arrangements or dispositions of the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, and abutting standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20, as disclosed within FIGS. 2 and 3, effectively resolve the problem concerning the center-to-center distance defined between the pair of coaxial electrical connectors 18,18 when the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, and abutting standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 are disposed in their horizontal orientation as disclosed within FIG. 1, the disposition of the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 at their relative 45° angular orientation, such as, for example, as illustrated within FIGS. 2 and 3, or within their vertical or 90° orientation, not illustrated, presents an additional problem.
More particularly, it can readily be appreciated that when the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 are disposed in either one of their 45° angular, or 90° vertical, orientations, the relative height dimension or depth profile, as defined between the oppositely disposed end portions of each one of the pair of adjacent, side-by-side, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20, within which the bolt fasteners 22, 22 are disposed, is substantially increased as compared to the relative height dimension or depth profile characteristic of any one of the standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20, as defined between the upper and lower edge portions of the standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20, when the standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20 are disposed in their horizontal mode as illustrated within FIG. 1. Accordingly, again, the various RF hybrid assemblies 10 will necessarily exhibit predeterminedly large size, volume, and spatial parameters or characteristics when such 45° angularly oriented, or 90° vertically oriented, standard single-pin field replaceable coaxial mounting flange structures 20,20 are mounted thereon, whereby the location or accommodation of such RF hybrid assemblies 10 within predetermined spatial requirements or housings still remains problematic.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved RF field replaceable mounting flange structure wherein not only can the center-to-center distance defined between adjacent coaxial electrical connectors effectively be minimized, but in addition, the overall height dimension or depth profile of the RF hybrid assembly can likewise be maintained as small as possible so as to permit such RF hybrid assemblies to be readily and easily accommodated within predetermined spatial requirements or housings as may be necessary, such as, for example, aircraft, satellites, and the like, wherein the amount of space that is available for accommodating electronic apparatus is always at a premium.